Chaos Rings III: To the Past Once More
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: More than thousand years has passed ever since he save the World. More than thousand years he sit alone, and even mightiest warrior proved to be nothing compared to time. For once he wish to back, to be with them once more. And lucky him, Marble Blue has the answer for his wish. Time Travel. ProtagonistXpossibleHarem. AU. Possible Lemon


**Pr** **ologue**

* * *

How long has it been?

Hundreds? No, it clearly more than that, longer as matter of fact

Even if he not count the date but he sure it has to be more than thousand, probably near to two as matter of fact

The man can't even remember just how long it has been, time has eroded his memory save only for few, and even so he was desperately try to hold them, to cling on them so they stay and not leaving him

Because he knew without _them_ his existence hold no meaning

A blow of wind breeze his feature, strong but not strong enough, weak but not weak enough. The air gently flapping his tattered cloak, caressing his red-brown hairs, pushing away the hood that masking his face

Youthful, handsome and delicate face revealed to the World, his red ruby colored eyes glancing over to his surrounding for moment, appear to be looking for something

His eyes seeming caught what he searching for. It was statue, one that made from green-blue colored crystal. Contrary of it beautiful color, the statue appearance were grotesque, humanoid and large, over three meters, it have limbs that look too large for it own body while the other smaller, and it face look like mixture of insect and snail

Whoever create this statue they need some whack to their head since it enough to give people nightmare in their sleep

... What make it worse though, this statue not something that created by a men

But nature itself

And this statue once was a living person... Could be a man. Could be a woman. Could be an old man or woman. Could be a children even as matter of fact

Mutant... A monster that seek nothing but destroy other, devouring them, a beast that even feared by wild animals around the planet

A person who overused themselves in using Gene, a power of heroes and creature in myth that gotten from harnessing the planet... For getting such power, the price was clearly without doubt equal or even worse in few case

Children particularly because they don't know what they dealing with actually

Long ago looking at this statue more than enough to send chill to his spine and hurt his heart. To see someone innocence or a person turned to this statue... To perfectly aware what horror they commit to their precious people but can't do anything about it... It was cruel beyond anything...

But now?

He feel nothing at the statue that used to be person in front of him...

Briefly he wonder is this what Drei 6 and Auz feel? The empty feeling that gnawing and eating his heart, making him so uncaring and cold, even to his own life

'No...' He shook his head. He not like them, and he will never be. Even if he went through the same thing with them or feel what they feels but he refuse to be like them

He refuse to move and left everything that precious from him behind

Call it stupid. Call it childish. Call it naïve. But that's what define him. That's what make him different from them. That's what make him better person than them.

Even it so painful and hardly bearable but it fine... He will not move on from his memory...

He broke out from his stupor by shaking his head. He had marked that statue, and if he crossed with it that mean he already close. He walk pass the Mutant statue, taking few turns in his path, passing through many crystalline that sprout out from the road, and some human shaped statue that somehow still intact until now

He stopped in his step as he reach to the end. A door, in middle of walls that has been covered by earth, dirt and turned to rock, stood a single door, old, dusty and dirty. He briefly rise his face to see the orange sky of magma that cover the whole planet

He see it... Among the magma liquid that dripped from the sky, only this building, this place that have different color light, turqoise. And instead flowed down, it soar above to the sky, like a light that pierce through the Heaven

 ** _"That light... There's something oddly warm and nostalgic about it..."_**

 ** _"I feel it too. I can't explain it. It's like..."_**

 ** _"... Mom."_**

 ** _"Like the embrace of the eternal mother... Filled with the deepest love... Or something."_**

 ** _"Yes. That light is... The flow of souls... The blood vessel of the planet... It's the planet's will, it's essence... It's heart."_**

 ** _"There's no question about it. That's where we're meant to go."_**

He feel smile crept unto his face, small and bitter, but still smile nonetheless. Remembering about them always brought warm to him, though it give painful cold sensation when he realize he can't see their faces anymore but in his opinion it was worthy enough

He took step to inside the building that half of it bottom already turned to rock-like. All while voices of his friends whispering in his mind, making him remember the times they spent together

* * *

Despite it look rough and very ancient from outside but the interior were the opposite. It still look firm and clean, the architecture, the walls, and everything still fresh and look barely used

The stairs to bottom were shaped in spiral design, with the below of it is endless turquoise colored sea that flow, and in middle of spiral is the light that soar to above, to the sky itself, the light where souls gather together

 _Where Life Returns and Is Reborn_

He stand in front of the light of souls, as he stare at the flicker of human shaped translucent figure he can't help but feel longing, pain, and yet joy and peace at same time

"Heart of the Planet..." He utter the words softly

The pillar of light that shoot out from the sea of souls flickered. Then slowly the pillar split, only small tear, and from it a translucent figure made from pure blue ethereal light step out

And like always, it taking shape of Her

"Nazca..." When the name come out from her mouth, it not single voice that spoke, but many. Granted female voice is the main one, but those that accompanying it were filled with various voice, men, old, children, baby even

Nazca simply tilt his head to the side, his stoic face softened slightly "Marble Blue." He greeted back not unkindly "It's been a while..."

Marble Blue not even hesitate to give him smile, wide and warm "Yes, it's been a while." She replied "Two century precisely."

"Is it that long?" Nazca asked, his voice taking slight surprise tone. Then he shake his head "Time fly with fast for ageless being like us."

Lachesis was right when she said he's Immortal... It was Daisuke who notice it, he's the most normal in their group after all, unlike Alfred who have part machine in his body, Leary who was merfolk and Elroux who formerly was a Gift and apparently thousand years old.

The last three still aging, but they was slow, especially the girls. He remember Leary and Elroux still look in early twenties despite they already forty at that time. Alfred doesn't count, he already old after all but pretty much his aging still slow since he was part robot

Only Daisuke who aging normally... And he notice it... Despite how the other growth, the green haired man notice that he didn't growth... At all... He stop aging the moment he reach eighteen...

"It is." The manifestation of the planet agreed with nod "How time treating you?"

"Like usual." He answered in neutral voice "How about you?"

"Same." She replied in same tone "How about Humanity? Is there any news about them?"

In response Nazca shrug "You know I no longer care about them." He said "As matter of fact, I no longer remember when they broke themselves from you and went away on their own."

As matter of fact, he not remember very much. What he recall was hundred or thousand years ago after battle against Adam, Humanity need new land to survive, and not ship that they use, but actual planet

Seeing Marble Blue is dangerous to be inhibited they decide to search for another planet, place that away from danger and safe... And dozens years later they found it and depart from Marble Blue

Nazca himself recall that he has been asked to go with them, seeing he's one of the most powerful being that ever live, his strength was needed to ensure their safety

Naturally he refuse

And naturally he responded in unkind way

Yes, he know he strong, very strong, alone he can destroy Theia if he wish to -not like he going to do that though- so it just natural if they want him to follow them. To have him on their side, for their safety, in negative and positive way.

It was hard and the people also express their anger at him, but it he still firm on his decision in the end.

He refuse to leave from Marble Blue

She's _their_ last legacy, the place where _they_ spend most _their_ time together, the place where _they_ bond, they cry, _they_ laugh together.

And the _only_ place where he can keep memory of them closer

He also recall that before he asked to go with them at least he have to clean the whole Marble Blue for them, to kill all dangerous animals that threatening Humanity in there so the planet safe for them

They asked for massacre... Genocide...

Naturally he refused as well

And again, he responded in unkind way

And one transformation into his True Incarnatus form and threat was more than enough to make them let go the argument

In the end, there's nothing people of Theia could do. They knew it was useless to argue with him, and they has no power over him, their technology maybe advanced far from when they can't went through Primordia, but that doesn't mean they stronger than him

After all, he kill Incarnatus that hundred size bigger than normal one with ease when he still can't control his power and transform to True Incarnatus for the first time

"I'm sorry." She spoke, her smile turned to apologetic face

"Don't be." Nazca shake his head "It's not your fault."

"You right. But I still play role on it."

Nazca didn't bother to reply and only stare silently at her

The smile Marble Blue express was filled with bitterness "Why you isolate yourself? There still another Human in this planet."

"You know why."

"They would be disagree with your reasoning if they still alive."

"I know, but you know why I refuse to do so."

There's reason why Johannes isolate himself only to Mariv during his time. At first Nazca thought the old man was plain stupid for close himself that much, things would be easier if he open up to other so they can have better plan for facing the Entity. But he can't say that anymore after he went through the same things he experience.

He know why that man close himself

Duty... And the pain when time took away their beloved...

And unlike Johannes, Nazca not strong like him... He can't afford to see another beloved one taken away in his eyes and he can't do anything about it...

"What's the reason you call me?" Nazca asked, deciding to go to the point "I know it must be not only to talk like this. " His soft feature seems hardened slightly "Is there something else come? Something that threatening you?"

When Entity dead, she did not left peacefully. No, there her legacy

Apparently the Entity is only one of her kin. And when she died, the other who feel her demise decide to pay visit

Remembering the Eldritch monster Nazca blanched, Denedev the Fortune Teller was right that there greater despair waiting for them in future. Defeating one Entity is already very hard and take the whole planet power, and it also took miracle to do it

When the second time something like Entity come, there no miracle to save them

Only sacrifices

Elroux, Leary, Daisuke and Alfred life's... Grazie, Prika... Followed by countless people, be it evil or innocent...

Including Patty...

 ** _"Onii-chan... I... Love... You..."_**

'No, no. Don't go to there.' Nazca clench his teeth and shake the image of his little sister dying away from his mind

That's actually the main reason why Humanity decide to depart from Marble Blue. They afraid that another being like Entity will come. After all, two already come, there no chance another won't pay visit once more

And for thousand years he waiting. He refuse to left Marble Blue to die, to be consumed by another Entity. He wait for them to come, to defend the planet... But alas until now there no sign another Entity would come fortunately

But it doesn't mean they safe... After all, the Entity willing to wait for thousand years for her child to hatch, and she not even try to help her child in their battle. So there chance they have different sense of time...

Though... That was the only reason he could come up with. He doesn't know what Eldritch being like Entity thinking after all

Marble Blue smile returned to soft and bright once again "Fortunately no. There no another Entity would come."

Nazca let out small breath of relieve hearing that. Good. That's good. He doubt he can win against Entity in his current condition, even if Marble Blue now capable to support him wholly without Elroux help and he stronger than before.

"Then? What is it?" He asked after moment of silent

"I can send you back." She answered

He feel his heart froze for second

"What?"

"I can send you back."

The manifestation of the planet wave her hand in gesturing manner, her smile still beatific as always

"I can send you back." She repeated with smile "To that time. To that time, when everyone still alive."

For very long time, hundreds years, Nazca feel hope stir in his heart once again "Everyone still alive?" He rasped out

The blue translucent light that have appearance of Elroux Lanchester smiled in angelic manner to him "Do you want to go back?"

 _Of course!_

Of course he did!

Of course he want to!

There no single day in his life he don't want to go back to that time. To the time when he laugh with them. To the time when he joking with them. To the time when he explore every inch of Marble Blue with them.

There no single day in his life he wish that all what happened is only a nightmare that would be gone when he open his eyes

 _Only for cruel reality crashed to him_

He want to be with them... He even going to sell his own soul if it mean he can meet them once again...

The only reason he still not taking his own life is because he know everyone in other side won't be happy with it...

And now... Here it is...

Offer to return to them... To meet them once again...

"This way." She spoke as she sidestepped, revealing small tear in pillar of light that ascended to the orange sky "All you need to do is to enter this tear. And you will find yourself back to the day when you set foot to Colosseum."

Nazca stare at the tear, eyes shimmering from unshed tears, filled with hope and gratitude, he can feel there heavy emotion placed in his stomach, it as if the small tear between the pillar is gift from the God itself

He take one step forward before he halted, hesitation enter his heart and he turned to the translucent light shaped person once again. Gone his dreamy and desperate emotion, his red ruby eyes narrowed slightly and giving accusing look to her

"What's actually going on?" He asked, body fully shifting to her direction "I mean, I'm not surprised you can send me back to the past. You did it to Alfred and me before the Child planted." He said as he recall his 'first' meeting with Elroux, Mariv and Alfred

"I did that because I know I won't survive if I didn't do anything." Marble Blue spoke in bitter voice "I'm desperate, I'm powerless against Entity, even against the Child I can't do anything. I can't beat them directly, you can say I am a Weapon. And you, True Incarnatus is my wielder."

Nazca only silent and furrowing his eyebrow. Mariv pretty much said the same thing when they confront her about her influence to turn him to True Incarnatus

"To be honest you are not the first one I chose as champion."

Nazca eyes narrowed, image of certain man with long hair clad in gentleman suit crossed to his mind "You talking about Auz." He stated

"Yes..." Marble Blue admitted "Auz is the first Immortal that born from Mutation."

"Like Drei 6." Nazca spoke the name with slight disdain as he remember the serial killer condition after drown himself in countless souls

The cold hearted killer becoming troublesome opponent afterward, his Mutation that undergoing not just cured but become far more potent. Drei 6 strong is because he's the only Human that somehow manage to fuse with his own Gene, literally, unlike other who only borrowing Gene power.

And that power only strengthen when he drown in sea of souls... Let just say he have to go to full True Incarnatus to finally put the most infamous history serial killer down for the good.

"Drei 6 is more incomplete than him." She elaborated "Albeit he's unique case to able survive and have his mind remain intact after basking in so many souls but compared to yours..." She trailed off and let the words hang

The True Incarnatus only silent, his expression show nothing but calmness "Then Auz... What actually happened to him? Just exactly what is he?"

He had fought against his fellow Immortal once again in past, it wasn't long after the second Entity defeated. And boy, imagine his shock when Auz transform in front of him into...

Into something he doesn't know...

 ** _"I feel that Auz is just like us, I feel gifts and True Incarnatus too!"_**

Elroux words flashed back to his mind. He still remember every single of it clearly despite time has ate most of his memory. And the white haired girl were right, Auz really feel like True Incarnatus... But at same time he's not...

"Auz case... Is complicated." Marble Blue spoke with uncertainty "Forgive me, I did not mean to hide his true identity from you but..."

"Something just best left unsaid huh?" Nazca asked rhetorically with wry smile

"Naztac... I..."

"Save it, I already have guess what exactly Auz is actually." Nazca cut her swiftly with small sigh "Then, I take it what you said about there no Entity will come is lie?"

"... Yes." Marble Blue let out forlorn sigh "It was lie, another one is coming and will be in here only in next few months. And we both know we can't defeat it, the first were miracle, the second took a very big sacrifice..."

"And there won't be the third." Nazca finished with closed eyes. He knew it, he knew another Entity will come. Even if it take thousand years long but it still going to come

And he knew as well they can't beat it... Not with Marble Blue not as bright as it used to be...

"So you send me back to prevent all of this." He make gesture to his surrounding "To prevent all of this from happening?"

"Yes." She answered with nod "You will travel to the past once again and set things right."

"It will be hard..." Nazca murmured "Without your help... I mean, if I go back to past you would be still not reconnected to Eldritch Bloom, to Elroux, it mean you will lash out like last time."

Unlike now who seems more... Human and self-conscious, Marble Blue originally was wild, it behavior was like animal, a nature force. There no shred of Humanity inside her, even when Elroux manage to make her trust them but she only give her power once and it also only to fight Entity

In short, Marble Blue was pain in ass before second Entity decide to bust in and destroy everything

"You just think something bad about me aren't you?" The Will of the Planet spoke in dull voice, aware just how Nazca look moment ago

"Yep." Nazca shamelessly admitted with straight face

"How rude of you."

"It was fact and reality, you were pain in rear before second Entity come."

"Point." Marble Blue sighed "At least you not lose that part of you."

Nazca chuckled "Thanks." He said neutrally "Anyway, if I go back to the past, is it mean I would be like Johannes?"

"Not really." She replied, prompting the red-brown haired man blink. She smiled, beautiful and angelic smile "Normally that would be what happen to you, just like when Alfred and you goes back, you two remain unchanging. However since I have more power now, let just say I have small surprise for you."

"... I don't like your surprise." Nazca spoke bluntly

The girl made of blue translucent light pouted "Why not?"

"Because last time you give me surprise it ended with me got chased by a pack of Dragons."

"It's not my fault! I give that hatchling to become your companion and you refuse it! You know how prideful Dragons are and yet still did it."

"And you know just how damn well I want to be alone, I don't need pet. I don't like pets." That's why Patty the one who handling things back in Sierra, he only do heavy things but taking care of pets? Hell no.

"You close with pack of Demonic Kong, even hunting with them."

"They're not pets, they're temporary companion. I don't need to raise them from small, do you know how troublesome it is to have to clean animals by your own?"

In response Marble Blue translucent eyebrow narrowed in small margin

Nazca rolled his eyes in exasperation "Touche." He said, knowing just exactly what being in front of him is "Anyway, this surprise won't end with me got chased over by pack of animals again right?"

"No." Marble Blue sounded a bit amused "It has nothing to do with that."

Nazca narrowed his eyes at her who only smiled innocently. Then he shook his head and close his eyes

To return to the past... To meet them once more... Prevent this tragedy from happening...

 _ **"Onii-chan! Breakfast ready! Mouu! Stop lazing around and wake up already! Seriously! Onii-chan!"**_

 _Patty_

 _ **"Nazca I want to eat that fish! It looks crunchy! I wonder how it would taste if I put some spice and cheese? What do you think Nazca?"**_

 _Elroux_

 _"Seriously Nazca, you really need to stop being reckless. Honestly, if I can't fly you like this you would be a mess now."_

 _Leary_

 _ **"Hmm if there's treasure in that place then we should check it, I mean, it will be nice if we got some good Gift right?"**_

 _Daisuke_

 _ **"Hey Nazca, can I borrow some Nil? I want to eat Yae ramen but she won't cook for me if I didn't pay my bill a bit."**_

 _Alfred_

There's no need to give second thought... To meet them once again... To see them once again... He will give anything for that wish

Even if it mean he have to face Entity once again

"Is there something I need to bring with me?" He asked "Or at least something that I can use to help for my fight."

"One Gene, only one." Marble Blue said

One Gene... That's clearly not helping much... Granted he already strong enough just when he transform into True Incarnatus, and his fighting skills already far above Human, and he also capable to fuse himself with Gene much like Drei 6

But if he want to fight Entity, that was nowhere near enough...

Still... Beggars can't be choosers...

'If there's one Gene I should bring then...'

In term of assault Leary is the fastest due to her weapon, Daisuke is the powerhouse, he also can act as second brain sometime. Alfred is all-rounded fighter, his experience also certainly helpful. Elroux is support and healer, though she pretty much can be very offensive.

As for him... He's the brain, the leader, the one who make strategy. Granted he indeed stupid, brash, and also reckless, but in term of battle and adventure? Count him in!

Though he already cover those weakness of course, he not boy who love adventure anymore after all... He not boy who working together with his team...

He's a tired old man who alone now...

'Actually, I alone will be enough. I mean, I'm sure I can beat Drei 6 before he upgraded in my Human form. I also can fuse with my Gene if things goes wrong when against him.'

Other than Entity, the Child, and Auz he pretty much sure he can handle anyone... Though against Johannes and Mariv also going to be difficult but they doesn't count, they won't harm him after all

He give look to Marble Blue and slowly nodded "I'm ready." He declared

Marble Blue smiled to him, then she gestured to the tear that created in middle of the light "Then go." She replied "Prevent this all from happening Nazca."

Nazca took steps toward the portal, he only one step away when he paused and turned to Marble Blue once again "Blue... Will I see you again? I mean..."

In response the translucent girl take step forward to him, she slowly caress the man cheek, her blue eyes meet red one "You will... Time may pull us apart, but we will meet again."

Then she plant soft kiss to his lip, it was short and simple. There no lust behind it, a pure affection and compassionate kiss. The True Incarnatus meanwhile didn't respond to the kiss, he simply silent like a statue, but he doesn't need to. The will of the planet know that he love her, and she love him as well. But they will never become real lover, never become like him and Elroux... And Leary...

No, Marble Blue know their love to each other merely platonic and has no meaning, their love actually binded by duty, it will never work, Nazca simply can't find place for her in his heart in that way, and doing this also actually hurt him because this remind him of _her_

But that was okay... They both in pain because of this, and they knew they can't be together but that's okay, they has accept it from long time ago after all

Marble Blue leaned back, she stare at the face of the man who has become her protector with loving and caring expression, her smile that soft now bloom into more angelic as she grasp his hand "I return this to you, just like when you give it to me."

She place pocket in his hand, and Nazca recognize it as the one that he got from his late father, he has give it to her in past as promise that he will always be there and protect her, even if everyone abandon her.

He grip the pocket watch, clenching it and shoot determination look to her "I will see you later then."

"I will be waiting." Marble Blue spoke kindly "Now go."

The True Incarnatus give one last look to the manifestation of the Planet before turned away, taking steps to the pillar and allow the light engulf him

The tear let out glow that illuminate the whole building, then like a gate, the tear slowly closed, leaving only Marble Blue alone, staring at where Nazca moment ago

"Good Luck..." She whispered in wistful voice

* * *

 **... Well, how do I put it... I know, let start from the beginning!**

 **I know it's late but allow me to say this to you all.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hopefully my dear readers, you all would be blessed in this new year! Those who single get lover and those who having hardship in job get promoted and those who still students get their grade raised xD**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I was on vacation with family to outside country and I pretty much left my phone that I used to type my stories, so... Yeah, I have no excuse other than that**

 **And in that time when I was bored I got introduced by my handsome little bro about quite old games that very good. Such as Persona 3 and Chaos Rings III**

 **Great God! Let me tell you, those two were awesoooomeeeee beyoooooond imaginatioooooon! XDD**

 **Especially Chaos Rings III! The music, the Graphic, and the Plot! I never feel so excited when playing game! The plot was very beautiful! Haaah, now if only we got Leary instead Elroux...**

 **For you who not familiar witht he game I suggest you to play it, it really good one. Persona too, if only it got better graphic or music but meh, the plot and the game already good enough**

 **But still... Chaos Rings III is good game, you all should play it xD**

 **And for those who familiar with Chaos Rings. Truthfully, I only play Chaos Rings III so my knowledge about ChaosRingsverse were not much. So I will add my own theory and elements from other games/movies/animes to compensating that, which mean this story will be AU**

 **I doubt this story going to get much review or readers though giving how there less than hundred of this story but... Well, depend how people response, I might going to leave this story in future**

 **I guess that's all I want to say. Next story that will be updated probably Creator among Supernatural seeing I already done 30% of it**

 **As for you who fan of RoH, currently I working in small project about it. I will give you all surprise when I'm done with it, so be patient for moment okay? XD**

 **Btw, any suggestion what Gene Nazca should bring with him? Mind you he can fuse with them like Drei 6, so if he fuse with... Kenshin let just say, he will have part of Dragon. Cool right? XD**


End file.
